1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microwavable apparatus, and more particularly, to a microwavable apparatus capable of keeping food moist.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven is a popular electric appliance for an individual or a family to heat the food. Although it is very handy and efficient, it is detective that the moisture in the food is subject to excessive evaporation in the process of the microwave heating. For this reason, the food heated by the microwave oven is subject to loss of the original hue, taste, and even flavor.
To keep the moisture of the heated food, the common way is to put a glass of water in the microwave oven beforehand or to install a bottom pan containing water for providing the moisture required for the food under the microwave heating to avoid excessive evaporation of the moisture in the food. However, the topmost part of the food may still inevitably become over-dried and hard. In other words, the foresaid way of keeping the moisture of the food is still defective to need further improvement.